You and Me
by Lara Pond
Summary: El infierno está a solo un paso de ellas, el fuego abrazador atenta contra sus vidas, es hora de correr y tratar de salvarse de lo inevitable.
1. En el abismo

**Al leer Los Secretos Del Inmortal Nicholas Flamel, lo primero que pensé es que ellas dos debían estar juntas, y así lo es para mi.**

**Scathach/Joan of Arc**

**Advertencía: Femslash, si no te gusta vete de aquí ya mismo**

**Disclaimer: Pertenecen a Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicholas Flamel**

**Raiting: K Por petición de una amiga que le harta que ponga T en los Femslash**

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, ya era muy tarde, las campanas llenaban el aire de la ciudad, las personas se reunían como hormigas alrededor de la hoguera, era el escenario más grotesco de la historia desde Salem.<p>

Scathach corría sin parar, atravesando calles, puestos de comida, gente y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino lo apartaba de allí rápidamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenían a Joan, y los muy bárbaros lejos de felicitarle por la victoria de Francia la querían quemar viva.

—No no no no—Se repetía con esmero. Sus piernas no podían ir más rápido pero de haber podido venderle el alma al diablo para que así sea, Scathach lo hubiese hecho sin pensárselo.

—Vamos, resiste Joan, resiste—Rogaba al doblar la esquina. Tan solo unas cuadras más, unas cuadras más y podría detener esa estupidez que estaban cometiendo.

Al otro lado de la plaza principal se escuchaba a la gente vitorear a los verdugos para encender el fuego.

—Nooooo, ¡Déjenme ir! Salvajes! —Gritaba desgarradoramente Joan. Y Scatach solo podía escucharlo para su horror, así que apuró el paso tratando de llegar a tiempo.

— ¡No lo hagan, están por cometer un error! ¡No es digno de un hijo de dios matar a su prójimo! ¡No lo es! —Seguía implorando

Pero la gente poco o nada de caso le hacía porque cruelmente continuaban con su labor.

—Tu calla, que aquí no tienes palabra—Le dijeron.

Como una flecha Joan atravesó la turba furiosa que era la gente, golpeando a todos a su paso, pero fue demasiado tarde, el verdugo al verla aproximarse tiro la antorcha al heno lo más rápido que pudo.

—Maldito hijo de perra— Maldijo Scatty al llegar hasta él. Tomo su cabeza y le corto su garganta, haciendo la sangre gorgotear desde la herida hasta el suelo, el hombre se ahogo de inmediato con su propia sangre, y otros guardias corrieron a su encuentro, el cual Scatty con tan solo unos movimientos y cortes con su katana logró vencerles.

— ¡Joan! —Llamó desesperada, la otra chica aullaba de dolor en la hoguera atada a un mástil de hierro que ardía y le quemaba la espalda.

Con toda la rapidez del mundo Scathach llego hasta ella, cortó las sogas que la ataban allí y la liberó, Joan se desplomó lejos del fuego, tenía los pies y pelo chamuscado, pero a Scatty no le importaba, estaba viva y eso era todo lo que valía. La alzó con sumo cuidado y aun así oyó quejas de parte de la joven.

—Se que duele, te sacaré de aquí y te curaré, hasta entonces resiste por favor— le rogó, y parsimoniosamente bajo del escenario, tuvo que golpear a muchos hombres y mujeres que se oponían a su rescate, pero a ella poco le valía sus pobres esfuerzos por detenerla, ella les pateaba el trasero con facilidad.

—Ya casi llegamos, aguanta— le dijo, y la trasladó unas cuadras más, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, donde abrió la puerta de una patada y entro allí.

—Aquí estarás a salvo, te lo puedo asegurar—Le dijo a Joan, quien lentamente estaba perdiendo la conciencia—Maldición— fue a buscar un balde con agua y un trapo, limpió las heridas de Joan, mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor, que Scatty detestaba ver, y le aplicó desinfectante a cada una de ellas, Joan grito desgarradoramente, debía doler como la mierda misma, Y Scatty la trato de calmar sin éxito, luego la vendo y le dejó dormir, encontró por suerte un poco de morfina para sus heridas, pero temía que con eso fuese suficiente, habían partes que parecían heridas de grado tres o más, estaba bastante destruida, de verdad le dolía ver a Joan de esa forma, pero no podía hacer más, si quería mantener a su amiga con vida, debía hacer todo esto.

Al día siguiente tan solo se ocupo de limpiarle las heridas nuevamente, a cambiarle las vendas, y a aplicarle crema a cada una de las heridas, Joan resistía el dolor y las ganas de desmayarse, ya pasó todo el día desmayada no quería más. Scatty de ves en cuando le ofrecía un agradable apretón de manos o una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que aunque no era mucho, Joan apreciaba esos detalles de verdad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier review es vienvenido<p> 


	2. En las tinieblas

Tic tac tic tac, el reloj sonaba por toda la habitación, Scathach quería destruirlo rápidamente, tic tac tic tac. Joan aun no despertaba, llevaba más de dos días desmayada desde que regresaron de aquel infierno, la estaba preocupando y mucho, pero optó por pensar que era porque de verdad necesitaba un buen descanso y no porque estuviera cercana a la muerte, ni en broma pensaría eso. Era su Joan, ella no debía morir por algo tan simple como una hoguera por más terrible que haya sido.

—Vamos amiga, se que estas allí, lucha por regresar— Imploraba la guerrera mientras sostenía su mano. Joan era lo más preciado que tenía, incluso más que su propia vida, moriría por salvarla.

_Días atrás Joan se encontraba en su jardín junto a Scatty quien la ayudaba a re plantar las flores y petunias, el frío les estaba haciendo daño y Joan no quería verlas morir así que decidió pedirle que las plantaran en el invernadero._

_— __¿No son hermosas?_ —_Preguntó Joan mirando con una sonrisa a Scathach, y ella simplemente no pudo negarse._

— _Sí, lo son_— _Admitió, pero la verdad es que lo decía observándola a ella._

_Scathach no quería decirle nada acerca de sus sentimientos, habían pasado años desde que no la veía y en ello ambas habían cambiado mucho. Joan ahora estaba casada con Saint Germain, ella no era de las que les gustaba ir arruinando matrimonios por puro egoísmo, y como le dijo su hermana Aoife_

—_Será mejor que la olvides hermanita_—_Sonreía con tristeza_— _ella ahora es una mujer casada, y eso no puedes evitarlo. Quizá pudieras salvarle de un millón de problemas, pero este es uno en el que ella misma se metió_—

_Scathach solo sonrió tristemente a sus palabras, sabía muy bien que tenía razón, nada podía hacer por ello, Joan no era suya y nunca lo sería, fin de la historia._

—_Lo se, tan solo…tan solo no quiero perderla, ¿sabes?_ — _No puedo imaginar una vida sin ella Aoife_—

_Aoife asintió_— _eso se nota hermana, pero debes dejarla ir, o acaso piensas en guardarla para ti egoístamente cuando hay un hombre que piensa darle todo para hacerla feliz_—_Pregunto, y Scathach solo le dio la razón. Ella no podía quedarse con Joan para si sola, ya no era suya, su amistad no era mas que pura formalidad, había perdido a quien mas quería por alejarse y hacer otras cosas fuera del país, añoraba los años en donde era su maestra y ambas se dedicaban a viajar por el mundo practicando las artes que esta le enseñaba, eran buenos tiempos, los mejores que tuvo Scathach, y teme decir que no volverán, ahora le era imposible hablar a solas con ella mas de un minuto, siempre estaba Germain en su mente, o Josh, o Shophie, pero nunca ella, había comenzado a hartarse y de ser posible mandaría todo al diablo. Ella solo quería a su amiga de vuelta y no a una chica que apenas la miraba a los ojos._

_Sin más comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente, Aoife la abrazó y le permitió llorar en su hombro_

—_Ya ya…acaso vas a darte por vencida tan fácilmente_—_Preguntó sorprendida_— _¡Eres Scathach la sombra! No puedes rendirte así como así, se lo que dije pero te estaba probando, deber intentarlo, debes ganar su corazón, después de todo así es la vida, o lo das todo o pierdes hasta el alma_—

_Scathach abrió los ojos sorprendida, su hermana la estaba apoyando, ¡Aoife la estaba apoyando!, esto tenía que ser mentira, era muy bueno para ser realidad_— _¡Gracias_—_Dijo aun llorando._

_Las semanas pasaron, y Scathach se veía más apagada cada vez, Joan no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que estuvo su luna de miel. La única que lo notó fue Sophie, que se le acercó a hablar luego de la comida._

—_-Scatty, ¿Estás bien?_ —_Le preguntó preocupada por su amiga, hace días que se muestra regía en ir a algún lado, con suerte come, y con más suerte aun habla con Joan_— ¿_Estás acaso enojada con Joan?_ —

—_¿Qué? No, para nada_—_Dijo seriamente._

_Sophie asintió sin creerle una palabra, algo le estaba pasando a su amiga, y no era nada bueno al parecer. Pronto se reunió con Josh, para preguntarle si la había notado rara desde que volvió a ver a Joan, y el pareció verlo, y asintió. Entonces ambos se pusieron a investigar más acerca del comportamiento de su amiga._


End file.
